ydsenatefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Gold
Harry Gold is an Atlantean Democratic Labour Party Politician who is currently the Atlantean Health Secretary, Government Chief Whip and the Chairman of the DLP. Background Born in to Poverty in a working class family of Scottish immigrants, Harry Gold was always exposed to different Political opinions, with a Marxist father, who believed in complete equality , and ultra-capitalist-free-marketeer mother, who believed in the complete roll-back of the state and social-security. It was therefore, probably inevitable that Harry would become interested in politics, and probably settle somewhere in between. When, at the age of 13, he declared himself a Democratic Socialist, his father is said to have branded him "a filthy traitor and a capitalist lap dog", whilst his mother cried that he had grown up to be "Harry Red, not Harry Gold". From a young age Harry had a deep interest in politics, heavily encouraged by his parents, despite their disagreements as a family, though his father welcomed his positioning on the left, and thought it only a matter of time before he became a Communist. But indeed that never happened. Growing up he was frustrated by the lack of democratic-debate within the dictatorship of Atlantis, and was always very outspoken against the regime, even if it did come at a risk. At the age of 18, the Politics obsessed Harry had no where to devote his Democratic and Socialist passions to, with the country ruled by a Dictator. He didn't believe in the leadership of the country and he had a strong disagreement with Nationalism, and dictatorship. But the next few years saw next to no student activism against the regime, partially because of his recent lucky escape from jail and a criminal record for speaking out, but also because of his devotion to his studies. He was focused on his University Degrees in Politics, Economics and History. 3 subjects close to his heart. After graduating, Harry found himself, once again, having a crisis over the country's Government, and once against became outspoken and loud. His warm, friendly, caring, honest and passionate nature won him many friends and admirers at the start of his teaching career, and the beginning of his stand against the Government. He got married at 25, and had two children, a girl at 26, and a boy at 29. At the age of 35 he decided to to risk his free-life and teaching career to stand up for what he believed was right, and founded his own Democratic Socialist pressure group. He continued to teach, but also became a much-loved local activist, and ended up on the Government's watch list. His family were spied on. His phone tapped. Every meeting infiltrated. Harry Gold was on the wrong side of the regime, and at the age of 36, was sacked from his teaching job, and imprisoned for 1 year. But Harry's life was made all the more difficult when his wife got Pancreatic Cancer while he was in prison. Without a Political Future of which he had dreamed so much, a dying wife and two children, Harry pleaded for his freedom, and launched an appeal, promising to devote himself to the Government. He was released, and was allowed to teach again, due to unusual Government compassion, but remained on the watch list. His wife died just a few short weeks later. He was distraught and entered a deep-depression for the next nine years. He began to lose control of his own life, turning to alcohol and self harm, whilst his children followed him off the rails, with his thirteen year old daughter turning to smoking tobacco and weed, as well as shoplifting, fighting, vandalism, trespass, late night parties and even a burglary, all of which saw her arrested 10 times, and sent to Juvie for a total of a year and a half, whilst his young son also entered a deep-sadness. Seeing his plight, Harry's best friend, Lillian, decided to jump in and help this collapsing family. Lillian had always been like a sister to Harry, and he couldn't bare to see him fall apart. She broke up with her boyfriend and moved in with Harry and his family to help look after the children, stop Harry's problem drinking and self harm, stop his daughter's rebellious streak and constant arrests and help his son recover too. The family was getting back on track. His daughter stopped committing crimes, with the threat of adult jail hanging over her head, and Harry and his son were getting happier. But the recovery was fragile. And then, at the perfect time, the regime fell. Harry later quipped that his greatest regret about the fall of the regime was "That I didn't help fight it". And it was. His wife's death and taken away his fighting spirit, but now there was a senate, and his spirit was back. So Harry stood as an independent, but his record of fighting injustice and the undemocratic regime saw him wanted by left-wing parties, specifically the DLP but he wasn't fond of Party lines, however he wanted to '''DO '''something, not '''BE '''something, and being a senator was all well and good, but he couldn't do good for people as an independent, so he said yes to joining The Democratic Labour Party. But the shadow of his wife's death, the near collapse of his family, his lack of involvement in the fight against dictatorship, his inability to teach since his depression and his year in jail, still hung over Harry, and one day, some day, Harry Gold will snap... Government (2016-2018) Health Secretary Harry Gold was appointed DLP Health Spokesman in October 2015, just days after his joining the party. Although, due to his teaching background, he'd had his heart set on Education, Harry was delighted with being able to work in a Department in which he saw "great potential to make better the lives of so many people." Chief Whip DLP Chairman